


First Snow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Gen, Holidays, Peace, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal enjoys watching the first snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "First"

Neal sipped his coffee and stared through the french doors. Snow was just starting to dust the balcony in white; the first snow of the season. Above the sky was a wash of shades of grey, and he knew that below the city would be gritty and damp. But right now, here on the balcony, the world was white.

Even from childhood, Neal had always loved to watch the first snow of the season; the moment that the world changed. He was just grateful that this, his first year out of prison, it had happened on a Sunday, when he wasn't at work. He could only imagine what Peter would say if he saw Neal doing something so... sentimental.

Just then, Neal's phone rang in Peter's distinctive tone. Neal gave the balcony one last glance before sighing and grabbing his phone. So much for the first snow.


End file.
